Twist of Fate
by xXKillorbeKilledXx
Summary: They had defeated Naraku...right? Why wasn't the curse broken? How much time does Miroku have left? It seemed every feat they accomplished would never have a happy ending, or was it a new beginning? Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

Twist of Fate

* * *

**Hey guys, hope you enjoy this story =D This is a Miroku/Kagome story, I really do adore this pairing, sadly there don't seem to be many stories with it though, so I've decided to add mine to it =D**

**I have quite a bit of this planned out and it seems promising to actually be completed =O so do review =3**

**Hope you enjoy it! Also a thankyou to my good friend xXThedoctorxX for helping me get this out 3**

**Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Inuyasha, all rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

"We won..." Inuyasha choked out as he rested the tip of Tetsuaiga in the ground in front of his feet, he felt himself tremble slightly and sagged ungracefully against the sword in relief

Kagome panted as her arms shook from holding her bow taut for so long. Not being able to take much more strain, she let the bow and the quiver on her back with only two remaining arrows drop to the ground with a clatter, her arms aching.

She felt her eyes well up. They had done it, they had defeated Naraku, and they made it. After so long, after three _long_ years, they had defeated their enemy. She felt numb.

The adrenaline rush that had kept her going through the battle quickly faded away to pain as she brushed her arm against her ribs, her breath hitched in an attempt to hold in her moan of pain. Instead her eyes darted around the battlefield for Shippo, she felt relief wash over her when as stepped out of the forest and looked around at the group.

Seeing her, he gave her a smile that seemed to brighten up the area as if there was no gore and gave her a quick grin before dashing over to Kirara, who was in her smaller form, licking some of her wounds.

Her smile wavered into a frown as her eyes came over Inuyasha, where did they stand now? Everything was over now, their quest had ended. She had loved him for so long, since the start, she did still love him, but what did he feel for her? All the years they had been travelling, he had still gone to Kikyo at any chance he had gotten... Was she just to go back to her time and try and forget everything that took place these last few years?

Kagome shook her head quickly, making her slightly lightheaded, 'I must be more injured than I thought' with that thought she looked at her left arm which had five distinct claws marks raked through her skin. Blood was pooling on the ground beside her feet, having been trailing down off her arm. 'When did this happen?' she wondered in puzzlement as she examined the claw marks carefully.

She held her hand to the wound, putting pressure on the wounds to try and stop the bleeding, being mindful of her side which would most likely be bruised from the kick she got from a hoofed youkai**. **

Kagome's head shot up 'The Shikon no Tama!' Her frown deepened as she made her way to the remains of the devious hanyou Naraku, being mindful of the strewn bodies of deceased youkai, , the only remains being his baboon pelt, ash...and the Shikon No Tama. She bent down and grazed her knuckles over the ash, shuddering in distaste, to uncover the jewel, she looked on as it seemed to gleam at her even though it was half-complete, pure black and covered with ashes.

She plucked it from the remains and watched as it quickly turned pink and the ash that had coated it, disappeared as if it wasn't there to being with and as if it wasn't just pure black and full of taint just moments before.

Kagome's hands seemed to shake as she pulled the glass of shards that she contained around her neck as a necklace, out from under her school blouse. She held it in front of her and watched as the Shikon shards in her glass container and the half-complete tama in her hands seemed to glow at their nearness.

She tilted the jar and watched transfixed, as the shards that herself and her friends used so much sweat, blood and pain to collect, fuse together in a flash of pink, creating another half of the jewel.

Kagome unknowingly had tears running down her cheeks, she inhaled deeply and with one half in each palm, she then put the two of her hands together, cupping the two halves of the jewel.

Both her and unknowingly to her, Inuyasha watched, as bright pink light flashed between her fingers, as the jewel fused together, slowly and painstakingly she opened her hands to reveal the complete Shikon No Tama, the first time in three years since it had been whole.

The small, seemingly harmless trinket that had claimed many lives, destroyed families, friendships and loves...

Kagome glanced at Inuyasha from the corner of her eye, seeing his eyes transfixed upon the jewel, she closed her hands over it once again, shielding the jewel from intense his gaze, and debated what to do.

'I promised it to Inuyasha, for him to wish to be a full youkai, but...' she let her eyes sway back to her enclosed hands, 'I don't want him to destroy himself turning full youkai...or anyone else, he always loses himself as it is when he doesn't have the Tetsuaiga at his side...it would be a selfish wish...'

She sighed as she shakily stood up from her kneeled position and tucked the jewel away in her skirt pocket, Inuyasha's eyes met hers briefly before he glanced away.

She sighed at the awkwardness of it all as she subconsciously rubbed her chest, above her heart.

Her head snapped up at the sound of someone falling, her eyes widened at the site of her crumpled on the ground 'Sango!' she watched as a few tears rolled down her friends cheeks in an effort to contain a sob that wanted to break through. Her eyes softened at the sight of Sango as worry bubbled within her.

Sango was, in Kagome's opinion, one of the strongest person ,both physically and mentally, so it broke her heart seeing the girl this way. She desperately hoped that her friend would find Kohaku alive and well, but somehow she had doubts, and she hoped it didn't break her friends' heart too badly.

Kagome felt tears prick her eyes, why couldn't her and the group have a happy ending for once?

* * *

Sango fell to her knees in anguish, what of her brother? Was he dead? He had only made a short appearance in the battle against them. Not long into it he had quickly collapsed, though no damage was dealt on him, he had looked so pale and collapsed, but he had quickly gotten up on wobbly legs and left.

_Kohaku..._

With that thought Sango gave a quick glance at the weary group, her eyes connecting with Kagome's understanding blue orbs, with a nod from the futuristic miko, Sango shot off into the dark foliage of the forest in search of her brother.

Her little brother.

'I'll find you Kohaku...'

* * *

"Good luck Sango-chan, be safe" Kagome whispered, wishing her sister the best of luck. Kagome sighed even with the battle won, there was always something happening to disrupt any peace. Kagome looked over at the remains of the hanyou that had caused all this heartache and a thought struck her.

'Miroku!' she thought gleefully as she snapped her head towards him and smiled 'The Kazaana should be gone, he and Sango can...' her mind halted at the look of pure desperation on the Monk face as he stared, transfixed, at his cursed hand.

Kagome bit her lip worriedly, was he okay?

"Miroku-sama?" she timidly called, unsure if her would even hear her with the trance-like state he was in, shouldn't he be happy?

'Maybe he's in shock?' she thought hopefully to herself as she walked towards him.

Sure enough, he didn't acknowledge her, he continued to stare at his hand, as if his world ended.

Kagome felt something well in her throat causing her to gulp to relieve the pressure as tears pricked her eyes, as her worry and desperation mounted and built up with her other current pent up emotions at the look on his face.

"Miroku-sama?" she tried again this time, her voice sounding a tad watery as she ventured closer to him, she sighed when she was once again, ignored. Kagome looked over to Inuyasha, who wasn't paying attention to anything that was happening as he teased Shippo for being a coward and Shippo yelling back at him. She shook her head fondly 'Boys'. Her gaze went back to Miroku.

With determination, not liking the look of seemingly resignation on his face as he deep violet eyes dulled, she reached out and placed her small hand over his large one, his cursed hand. His head snapped up towards her as he unconsciously brought his hand closer to himself, bringing her along with it.

"Miroku-sama, what's wrong?" she asked politely, trying to gauge his reaction.

Miroku gave a deep sigh, his eyes once again falling to his hand, unsure of how to feel with her hand placed on his cursed one, when at any moment it could destroy anyone one near him, he was a ticking time bomb.

Kagome, catching his drift, gazed into his eyes, shock written clearly on her features "How...?" she questioned as she worried her bottom lip. Naraku was dead, why was the curse still placed on him?

This was meant to be a momentous occasion and yet of course there was always something to squash it down, leaving them to hope for it once more.

Miroku gave her forced quirk of his lips.

"Oi! Get a move on you two, we gotta go and get Sango! " Came the voice of the brash hanyou as he crossed his arms and waited impatiently for them to hurry up, he glanced at them curiously with narrowed eyes seeing Kagome holding the lechers hand

Shippo and Kirara hopped up and slowly made their way to him, Kirara being mindful of her injuries and Shippo making sure she didn't get injured any further.

Kagome sighed at the hanyou's impatience, wishing Inuyasha would just wait, while she was worried about Sango, Miroku in her mind had more right to be more worried over. Any minute that hand could make him easily disappear from the land of the living, just as his father before him.

It was a scary thought.

"Miroku-sama?" Kagome called once again to regain his attention, tugging on his cursed hand slightly, he slowly met her eyes with his own and she gave him a bright smile, confusing him.

"Miroku-sama, I promise we'll do everything we can to get rid of it, you just have to have faith, we won't leave you" she said in a determined but quiet voice.

Miroku was shocked, how could this girl, who before coming here three years ago knew nothing of the horrors that this Era brought, could still be so compassionate.

Unknowingly to him, he gave a shaky nod to her, Kagome gave him another bright smile and closed her hand over his, keeping the Kazaana from his vision and held his hand, and made her way in the direction of Inuyasha, dragging him along to follow the rest of her friends.

Miroku stared at their entwined hands as she than caught up with the rest of the group and went on search for Sango. He then slowly lifted his eyes, watching the back of her head as they made their way through the foliage, determined to find Sango. He felt her grip on his hand tighten as he stumbled slightly, making sure he didn't fall and gave her a small look of awe.

To think, under the circumstances that they met, she was still so kind and thoughtful, and always so forgiving.

"_Miroku-sama, I promise we'll do everything we can to get rid of it, you just have to have faith, we won't leave you"_

Miroku gave a small smile, somewhat glad he wouldn't be alone ' Thankyou...Kagome-sama...for everything'.

He wouldn't be alone.

End

* * *

**Thanks for reading^^ Hope you enjoyed it =D Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Hey people, sorry for the late update, I've had this chapter done for a while now, but haven't been as motivated as I should have to get it out xD sorry to have made anyone wait! Please read and review, no flames. **

* * *

A lone figure steadily walked out into the field, blood had painted the ground red, bodies littering the floor, paying no heed the figure slowly made their way to the centre of the field, where laid a baboon pelt and a small pile of ashes.

The figured narrowed their gaze at the pile with unveiled amusement "Pathetic" came the sultry voice of the figure as they bent and kneeled before the remains of the once living, evil hanyou.

A wooden bowl was taken out from a satchel, and the ashes scooped up, standing once more, the figure cupped the bowl and sneered "Couldn't defeat that pathetic group, even with half the jewel..."

With that the figure sealed the bowl, placing it in their satchel bag and making their way back to the dense foliage of the forest.

* * *

"Kohaku..." Sango whispered out, bringing a trembling hand to her lips when she found her brother leant up against a sturdy tree, breathing very shallowly, he looked like death.

His skin was very pale, it was even making the freckles that dusted his nose pale, his body was hunched in exhaustion as if he was fighting with himself to breathe, his eyes were squeezed shut so hard that tears were leaking from his eyes.

He shook fiercely as his body wracked with pain. Sango not being able to take it anymore, ran over to him, her feet thudding with every step, she quickly fell to her knees in front of him, hugging him to her chest, rocking him slowly. She whispered soothing words into his ear as she ran her fingers through his slightly damp hair.

"Kohaku..." she whispered again, knowing that he wasn't long for this world, her form trembled as she tried not to sob and just concentrate on comforting her brother.

He leaned out of her tight grip, her hands not leaving his shoulders, he slowly bought a shaky had up to her face and cupped her cheek. Sango gasped at him, when she looked into his eyes, they were bright and alive, not their usual dulled selves when under Naraku's control.

He gave her a small smile, one that she hadn't seen in many years "Nee-san...I-I'm sorr-" he sentence was cut off as a harsh bout of coughs shook his frame, as blood dripped from his hands.

"Kohaku!" Sango shouted, watching in horror at the blood in his hands, he gave one last look at her when his coughing fit ended.

A breeze went through the clearing ruffling their bangs, as they looked into each other's eyes, Sango's red and puffy from tears and worry, his own shining acceptance.

Slowly he laid back against the tree and inhaled his last breath, the sound making his chest seems like it was rattling.

"Nee-san..." he choked out, his hand reaching out to hers on the grass, with his last words, his eyes dulled of life and his body went limp, his arm limply fall to the ground by his side, his head tilting back into the tree as a trickle of blood escaped his lips.

Sango covered her mouth as a sob pushed it way through, her body wracking with them, she put her hands on his shoulders "K-koha-haku...?" she called, and shook him slightly.

No response.

Sango heaved trying to breathe as felt herself start to hyperventilate "Kohaku!" she shouted, shaking him, trying to get him to wake up, his body just limply moved with her hands, his head lolling forward with the motion.

She sat back on hunched in disbelief "His gone..." she whispered to herself, trying to not believe it, he couldn't be! She came all this way and defeated Naraku and...and...

Sango closed her eyes in anguish and raised her head to the heavens, hot tears still running down her face.

"Kohaku!"

Her shout echoed through the valley.

* * *

"She's not too far ahead, come on!" Inuyasha shouted behind, wanting the others to keep up and not get left behind.

Kagome had picked up Kirara, due to her wounds slowing her down, she didn't think she would be able to hold Shippo and run at the same time, he was quite a deal more heavy than Kirara.

Miroku watched as Inuyasha plowed on ahead, not even thinking to run and pick up the young kitsune, to make the journey faster, Miroku sighed as he bent down to scoop up the kit, albeit reluctantly, not sure how to feel about the Kazaana.

Kagome met his violet eyes in understanding, before she continued running, Shippo having not sensed the Monks discomfort, gave him a bright smile and held onto his purple robes eagerly, with another sigh, Miroku followed the others, as he too, ran towards the Taijiya that had captured his heart.

* * *

Inuyasha burst into the clearing, sniffing intently to pick up any scents, and made his way to where he smelt Sango and...

Inuyasha paused in his stepping, and lowered his eyes minutely, he smelt blood, death and Kohaku's fading scent. Unsure of how to continue he waited for the rest of the group to catch up, so they could all survey the damage together.

Inuyasha's ears perked up at the sound of a cry and registered it as Sango's, he felt sympathy well up inside him at the sound, his ears laid back against his head.

After a few minutes, Kagome and Miroku burst into the clearing, where the hanyou stood, holding the other members of their group, panting in exhaustion.

Inuyasha found he couldn't blame them for it, they had just defeated Naraku, even he was quite exhausted himself, he looked at them with sad eyes, and tilted his head in the direction he knew Sango was in.

Kagome felt tears well up in her eyes, she dashed ahead of Inuyasha, the others following behind.

Kagome grimaced, her side ached something terrible and her arm felt like it was on fire from the claw marks.

"Mew?" Kagome looked down at the small neko youkai in her arms, and gave her a small smile.

"I'm fine" Kagome replied in a whisper, stroking Kirara's side with her thumb, reassuring her.

'Sango...'

* * *

"Kohaku...please come back!" Sango sobbed into the boys chest, dampening the material of the yukata he wore, she gripped onto it with her clenched hands.

She felt numb, what was she going to do now? She had _tried_, tried so hard to save him and this is what happened. She felt anger surge through her as she lifted her face up from his yukata, and stared at his peaceful face. The blood that had slipped past his lips dried, she raised her hand and wiped it off gently, seemingly mesmerised as it flaked off with her strokes.

She felt fury well within her 'Naraku!' she snarled in her head as she caressed the boys face, she felt the anger leave her in a flurry, and tilted her head down, her bangs covering her eyes, as more tear slipped past her now closed eyelids.

It was over now, nothing more could be done, they had defeated Naraku, and she had unknowingly already avenged Kohaku's death.

Sango sighed depressingly and gently cradled his hand between her own, he had been her brother for only fourteen years and for three of them, he was taken from her by Naraku.

She clenched her teeth in frustration, gripping tightly to the boys limp hand, "I should have tried harder!" she harshly whispered.

_'...Should have tried harder...'._

* * *

They continued their trek back to the village that Kaede resided in, in silence, everyone was deathly silent the only sound heard was the crunching of their footsteps on the old worn path.

Inuyasha was in the front leading the way, with his usual scowl on his face, Miroku was in the middle of the group with Shippo on his shoulder, both just looking into the distance. Sango, Kagome and Kirara took up the back of the group.

Kagome, picked at the hem of her skirt and bit her lip slightly, not liking the uncomfortable silence, she was itching to say something but she didn't want to disturb anyone, everyone had his or her own thoughts to currently dwell on.

She inaudibly sighed as she kicked at a stone that was on the old, worn path 'What are we going to do now?' she thought, glancing at Sango discreetly at the corner of her eyes.

Sango was walking in a trance and seemed to be just watching her feet as they all walked along, Kagome closed her eyes, hiding the watering of her eyes.

Ever since they found her in the field, it was like looking at a different person, they had found her leaning against Kohaku against an old worn tree, his eyes blank and dead to the world. She had her head against his chest, waiting to hear a heartbeat and was just staring, with tears slowly trailing down her face.

She looked so broken. Nothing like the strong girl she knew.

She couldn't imagine losing her younger brother 'Sango-chan...' her eyes snapped open, hearing Sango stumble, Kagome quickly gripped her arm, to keep her steady, and looked at her with worry.

"Sango, are you okay?" Kagome asked, she looked down at the older girls feet seeing the rock the Taijiya must have stepped on. Even though it was just a rock, her friend was in a bad state, but it was odd to see the usually graceful girl stumble over such a small rock.

'That's my job' Kagome grumbled in her head, thinking of all the times Inuyasha told her off for being so clumsy. She mentally shook her head and bringing her attention back on her friend, Sango seemed to blinking out of her stupour and just stared at the Miko with blank eyes for a moment before shrugging the girl off and continuing on, once again in her trance.

Kagome felt a pinch of hurt, but swiftly pushed that aside, and started walking after her, she knew how the girl felt, 'Especially since...'

Kagome shook her head quickly, feeling her chest clench with pain, she couldn't dwell on that thought anymore, she needed to be strong for her friends. With that thought, she lifted her head up and noticed Miroku staring at her with his intense gaze, she felt her face embarrassingly heat up.

'What's wrong with me?' she thought, as she quickly diverted her attention to the ground, tearing her gaze from his intense violet stare.

"Oi wench, we're taking a break" Inuyasha gruffly announced to her, Kagome stopped her walking and just stared dumbly at the hanyou's back.

'Who are you and what have you done with Inuyasha?' her mind not comprehending that for once it was Inuyasha himself that wanted to stop.

Inuyasha halted in his heavy footfalls, his eras twitching, not hearing her footsteps and looked at her curiously, seeing her dumbfounded look, he felt his face heat up, pink dusting his cheeks "Look, the smell of your blood is annoying my nose, go fix yourself up" with that he leaped into a tree, effectively ending the conversation.

Kagome huffed before giving a wince, with everything that had happened she had just blocked out the pain, now it was making sure she could feel it.

She wasn't sure whether to thank the hanyou or kick him repeatedly.

* * *

'Where will life lead me now?' Miroku shifted his gaze from the trees that lined the side on the meadow they were currently walking through, to the clear blue sky.

On such a day they would all usually be chatting away, Kagome with Shippo in her arms, walking along side the surly hanyou Inuyasha, while he and Sango would take up the rear, while he tried to feel up said girls rear.

Kagome and Sango would share looks, mentally conversing about their dislike with the boys at that time, Shippo teasing Inuyasha, Inuyasha grumbling, usually from being 'sat' and himself usually sporting a red mark from a hard slap, or a bump on the head from the lovely Sango.

It wouldn't be the same again.

He could feel how tense everyone was, while he was the strongest that he knew at detecting auras, you'd have to be spiritually stunted to not feel the tension, that was so thick, you'd be able to cut it with a knife.

Hearing the commotion behind him, he halted his steps and looked over his shoulder at the females of the group, he felt pain well in his chest seeing Sango's blank face, she was so out of it, it was amazing she could still walk.

He shook his head, he should be there helping her though this, not wallowing, even with this thought he stayed rooted to his spot, what if the Kazaana opened...

A sigh escaped his lips as he watched the Miko, help her, and for the older girl to just shrug her off as if she was no one 'Sango?' he questioned worriedly in his mind, watching as she made her way past him to continue walking as if nothing happened.

As if none of them were there.

He looked back at Kagome, and noticed her brief look of pain and an air of melancholy set around her, he stared at her intensely trying to work out what wrong. Surely what Sango did wouldn't have caused the overwhelming sadness he could now feel in her aura.

He noticed her look up and quickly look away from him, he felt his heart beat a tad faster than normal, but ignored it, and followed the others.

End.

* * *

**Thankyou for reading, hope you enjoyed the chapter, please R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, here's another update! I'm a bit upset with the very small amount of reviews, compared to the view and visitors this story has been getting, doesn't really make me want to update this story...but I have had this chapter done for a while and it only need some fixing up , so here it is!**

**Please review, it really does give me motivation to type! Please enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Inuyasha, all rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Making a quick makeshift camp, the group settled down for a quick rest, Kagome immediately set down her large yellow bag and shuffled through it for her first-aid kit. With an "Ah-ha!" she found the first-aid kit and went to work.

She decided to help Sango first so that she could have sometime to herself, "Sango-chan, I'm just going to see if you have any wounds okay and fix you up, is that okay?" Kagome asked gently not wanting to startle her too much.

No answer.

Kagome gave a sad sigh and knelt in front of her, Sango looked right at her, but Kagome knew she wasn't see her, she was looking through her, her mind elsewhere.

While Kagome was worried about the girls mental state, she had to help her physical wounds from the battle first, with determination set of her face, Kagome went to work.

Once Sango was patched up, Kagome moved onto the other members of the group, Inuyasha grunted when her eyes landed on him and huffed when she made her way over to his side "Look wen-" at her pointed stare he held his words back and turned his head away with a scowl on his face.

Kagome sighed at his stubbornness and at the amount of wounds he had received, being gentle she continued her work, of placing salve, stiching and bandaging his wounds.

Once done, she went to help Kirara, disinfecting her wounds and smiling as Shippo stroked her fur gently, Kirara licked her hand once she was done, Kagome gave her a stroke on the head before then moving on to Miroku.

She knelt in front of him and looked him over for wounds, seeing a blood stained tear in his robes near his collarbone, she looked up at him noticing, like Sango he seemed to be looking through her.

Getting closer to him she gently tore the robe where the tear was wider and winced slightly at the deep gash he had it was bright red showing her that infection had settled in. Seeing that she ran out of salve from Inuyasha see sighed, needing to make a new batch.

"Shippo could you get me some of the hot water from the pot?"

Shippo eagerly got up, patting Kirara one more time and hopped over to the fire and carefully grabbed the pot by its handle and placed it on the ground next the miko, Kagome grabbed a handful of her and grinded them in a bowl with a bit of the hot water and made it into a pale green paste.

Placing the bowl down beside her grabbed a cloth and twisted the cap off of her water bottle and poured some of the cool liquid onto the cloth to dampen it and gently rubbed the dried, flakey blood from his skin.

At the coolness of the cloth Miroku jolted in shock having not noticed her there. Kagome just smiled at his surprised look and continued scrubbing.

Once she was satisfied that the wound was clean, she sat back on her heels an pondered for a moment, the wound was quite deep, it may need stitches...at a sudden idea Kagome looked up at Miroku quickly, once again startling him.

He frowned internally, he needed to stop being so jumpy.

Kagome gave him an imploring look.

"Miroku-sama...your wound is deep, you'll need stitches..."

He winced slightly, he hated getting stitched up even though he has needed stitches many times over years.

With a dejected sigh he nodded, mentally preparing himself.

"But..."

Miroku looked at her with inquisitive violet eyes "But...?"

Kagome paused slightly staring into his eyes, she never realized how lovely his eyes were...

Kagome stiffened her eyes widening slightly at her thought.

"Kagome-sama?"

Kagome gulped and shook her head slightly, it was nerve racking at how observant he was sometimes.

"Sorry...I was wondering if I could try and heal it with my Miko-Ki, I know you don't like stitches all that much, it might work! She implored excitedly.

"Maybe..." she grumbled under he breath, her powers did like to only work when they wanted to sometimes.

"What was that?" Miroku asked with a suspicious look in his eyes as he leant back.

"Nothing!" She said jubilantly "So what do you say?"

He pondered for a moment, tilting his head in thought 'Why not?'

"If you wish, Kagome-sama" he acquiesced.

With a happy smile, she moved closer to him and concentrated. Her face a calm and unreadable as she cleared her mind, only staring at his wound.

Miroku watched her somewhat with fascination, the change from her usual happy and cheerful face to one of complete calm and seriousness, was somewhat disturbing on her face, it was such a fast change.

Centering herself, she closed her eyes and steeled her resolve, feeling her power rise within her, she placed her hand on his wound and released the powers.

She felt a rush a warmth from her powers and concentrated on mending the skin of the wound, imagining it stitching itself up in her minds eye.

She felt sweat bead on her forehead, scrunching her face slightly at the extended use of her power, panting slightly she felt her powers give out and sighed in frustration, she could never keep them going for very long, they just tended to fizzle out.

Kagome opened one of her eyes and moved her hand and stared in disbelief, she had healed him completely only a slight scar was left behind from the gash. She grinned happily and looked up into the deep eyes of her friend.

Her breath hitched slightly.

He had the most serene look on his face, his eyes half-lidded and a small smile on his features.

Kagome felt her cheeks heat up at his look, he looked so...

Kagome coughed and mentally shook herself, 'What am I thinking? This is Miroku..."

She leant back on the back of her knees and clapped her hands happily "All done!"

Miroku looked at her in confusion and then down to his chest and looked in awe at his once wound, tracing the small scar that now took its place and look at her in amazement "Thankyou Kagome-sama,, that was amazing, that would have taken a long time to heal, how did...?"

Kagome blushed in embarrassment not used to compliments, she duck her head down and scratched the back of her head, "I've just been trying to get stronger..."

Shippo bounded over and had a look at the houshi's chest, his face pensive, before turning his eyes to his mother figure "Sugoi, Kagome-chan, you're really good at healing!"

Kagome smiled happily at the Kitsune "I wouldn't have been able to do it without your help Shippo-chan"

Shippo blushed and puffed out his chest in pride, Inuyasha came over and poked his chest, Shippo deflated air whooshing past his lips, he glared at the Inu-hanyou crossing his arms in annoyance.

"Eh not bad wench" Inuyasha praised, inspecting the monks wound. Kagome beamed at him a happy smiled on her face, Inuyasha sputtered and crossed his arms with a huff.

"Kikyo would've done better though!" he bit out harshly in embarrassment, her smiled faded into a small frown, would she ever be good enough? With a dejected sigh, she packed up her first aid kit and made her way to the otherside of the camp without a word.

* * *

Kagome felt her eye twitch in anger and felt the need to rip the bandages up and light them on fire.

Yes, that sounded like a good idea.

She growled in annoyance, why wouldn't it just work!

For the last fifteen minutes she had been trying to wrap the bandage around the top half of her arm, it was an awkward spot in her opinion and it didn't help that she wasn't left handed.

Fiddling with it a little longer she gave up with a huff and just tucked the ends of the bandage in, not being able to tie it up properly. It was good enough.

She stood and packed her medicinal supplies and growled in annoyance when she felt the bandage loosen somewhat due to not being tied properly but with determination ignored it. They needed to get going.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! **


End file.
